Walking Stick
by scarlet tribe
Summary: "Victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay its price." -Sun Tzu. A storm seemed to roll in following a young woman. This young woman is one of the many women who were willing to sacrifice their lives in the Revolution. After depending on your own strength, it can be hard letting yourself lean on others, but sometimes the wounds are too great to heal on your own.
1. Chapter 1

Spring was her favorite season, that is true, however, there was always something she loved about every season. Saya leaned back against the tree she was sitting under and breathed in the cool, crisp fall air and looked up. Saya smiled at the red leaves of the Japanese maple. They rustled and fell around her in the breeze. She leaned back and closed her eyes, just breathing. She folded her arms and stuck them up the sleeves of her light grey haori. The breeze gently pulled at her locks of her dark brown hair. Most of her hair down her back, but the strands that would have fallen on her sholders and around her face were pulled back by a maroon ribbon that matched her hakamas. She knew many would look at her strangely for wearing men's clothes, but she just could not get used to kimonos again, especially after the war. Besides, you could only tell if she was a woman is you looked lcosely. But at a passing glance, it would be easy to mistake her for a man. It made traveling safer, too.

Saya breathed through her nose, smiling softly, trying to relax. However, rustling bushes caught her attention as a small girl stumbled past and dropped her apples.

"Ena." Saya greeted and stood, dusting off her pants and walking forward, holding her staff, "Are you alright?" The little girl stood, gathering the three apples and nodded, smiling, before handing two to Saya. She smiled and took them. "Have you eaten more than just apples?" She asked and the small girl nodded vigorously. "Good, you haven't been eating much lately, I've started to worry." Saya teased. Ena giggled and followed Saya as she started to walk. Saya bit down on an apple and hummed. It was a yummy crisp apple that tasted delicious. The sun was setting, she would have to find them a place to stay tonight, she could smell the rain and dark clouds began to roll in, and she didn't want Ena catching a cold.

Saya stopped as she suddenly remembered something. She forgot to ask Ena for the change back. She stopped and the little one following her bumped into her leg, giggling. Saya turned to her little friend.

"Ena, may I have the change back?" Saya asked quietly. Ena's smile disappeared as she looked at the ground. Saya frowned, worried. "What's wrong, Ena?" She asked, kneeling down next to the child. Ena held out her hand and dropped the money in Saya's hand. Saya counted it. It was all there. She hadn't paid for the apples, or what other foods she had eaten. Saya sighed and Ena hugged her and hid her face in Saya's haori. "Ena, what have I told you? You can't steal anymore. You'll get into trouble. Besides, you don't need to worry about money, not while you're with me." She said, putting her hands on the child's shoulders and gently pushing her back so Ena could look at her. "You know what this means, don't you?" Ena scowled and Saya laughed. "You brought this on yourself, child."

Saya let Ena lead her through the small town by the hand. The town was queit, but a few people were still miling about when Ena stopped at a stall. Behind the counter was a grey haired woman. She leaned over the counter and looked at Ena.

"Oh, it's you." She stated. "I hope you aren't thinking about stealing more from here, little one." She said sternly.

"Go on, Ena." Saya urged gently. Ena stretched out her hand and she placed the money on the counter. The woman looked at it and took it, humming. "I apologize for any trouble we may have caused." Saya said cordially. "I have been trying to break her habit of theft for months now, but a habit learned from survival is a hard one to break."

"Is she your daughter?" The woman asked.

"In a sense." Saya said softly, not bothering to elaborate.

"I see." The woman nodded. "What brings you here?" She asked. Saya shrugged, her smile never leaving her face.

"We are just passing through." She answered. Out of habit, Saya kept things vague. "We are looking for a place to stay the night. Is there an inn around here you would suggest?" The woman hummed as she thought about this.

"At this hour, there is a good possibility of all the rooms being filled." She answered. "However, there is an inn at the other side of town that might still have space. It's a bit dingy though, and not the most popular, but the owner is very kind and is more than willing to offer a good price." Saya smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am." Saya told her. "I appreciate your time and patience. Come, Ena. Let's be going." Say said and gently tugged the child's hand. She didn't notice the look of shock on the older woman's face.

"Wait!" she called out, almost desperately. It startled Saya, and she turned to see the woman leaning across the counter. Saya frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"Ena." She answered. "The child's name, you said it was Ena, yes?" Saya nodded. Ena, starting to worry, grabbed onto Saya's hakama's starting to hide behind them. Saya let a hand rest on her head, telling her she was safe.

"What of it?" Saya asked quietly. The woman looke around before signaling for them to stay for one moment. She disappeared behind a curtain and they could hear her rummaging around in the back. Saya looked at Ena who looked up at her with uncertainty. Saya looked back at the woman as she returned. The woman came around the counter and crouched next to Ena. She held a box in her hands.

"I don't know why I didn't recognize you before." She mumbled as she opened the box. She continued to speak as she unwrapped what was inside. "I saw you in a dream. I saw you afraid, alone. Your friends could not reach you." She explained. Saya frowned Perhaps she confused her for another child. The woman unwrapped a beautiful tama hair pin. It was black with a red bead near the end. On it, delicate white cranes were painted. "Years ago, I too was in danger. But a kind woman gifted me with this. It saved my life. I hope this will bring you protection." She explained and handed it to Ena who took it gently. "Take care of this, and it will one day take care of you." Ena nodded slowly. She was a little frightened of the woman now.

"Thank you again for your generosity." Saya said, bowing slightly. "We must get going." The woman stood and nodded.

"Be safe. I wish you the best." She told Saya. The two walked away and Ena looked over her shoulder once they were a good distance away. The old woman was looking at her and staring at her with pity. Ena tightened her grip on Saya's hand.

"Don't pay her any mind, Ena." Saya told her, sensing the child's unease. "She's just a superstitious woman." Saya offered her with a smile. Ena could smile. The woman had scared her, and Saya didn't blame her. She knelt down, holding Ena so she would have the child's attention. "Ena, do you trust me?" She asked. Ena nodded and Saya smiled. "Then you have nothing to fear. Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here. I promise." Saya tried her best to be comforting. Ena just nodded and Saya sighed. How could she cheer her up. "Tell you what, how about you go get us some sweets?" She asked, and she cold see Ena start to perk up. "You see that stall over there?" She aksed. Ena looked and nodded to where Saya was pointing. "Why don't you go get us something." She said and gave the child some money. "While you do this, I will be just down the street. I believe I see the inn keeper. I will meet you back at the sweets stall." Ena took the money and nodded. Saya smiled and tapped Ena's nose wih her finger, making the small child scowl and scrunch up her face. "Be sure to pay the man this time." She teased, earning a huff from the child. Saya smiled and stood. She began walking away and Ena watched her go. She huffed again and walked over to the stall.

Ena took her time looking at the sweets. Everything looked amazing. She briefly considered getting something for Saya. She looked at the money in her hand. She didn't want to waist it, but Saya had said not to worry about money.

"See something you like?" An older man asked as he smiled down at her. She closed her fist and looked up at him. He was the shop owner. She smiled and nodded. The man chuckled. "Well, what'll it be?" He asked as he walked behind the counter.

Yahiko kicked himself as he ran. He should have known better than to have run off like he did, especially after what Kenshin had done. They might have said he was free, but their words had no worth. He should have known they'd still be after him.

Yahiko turned down and alley and came out on a busy street. Maybe he'd lose them in the crowd, maybe his friends won't ever have to know about this! But his hopes were dashed when he say the storm was starting to chase away the crowd. It was going to rain any minute now, and he heard thunder roar over head.

Yahiko looked over his shoulder and his stomach plummeted when he saw they were getting closer. He pushed fasted, but when he looked in front of him again, he saw a small girl right in front of him and he didn't have time to stop. He crashed into her and heard her let out an oof. The two fell to the floor and Yahiko's breath was knocked out of him. It took him a few seconds to be able to get on his hands and knees, but it was too late. He was hoisted off the ground as a malicious laugh came from behind him.

"Though you could out run us, hu, ya little runt!" The man laughed as he brought yahiko up to eye level. The boy tried kicking and squirming, anything ot get free.

"Let go of you, you jerk!" He shouted. The man just aughed harder.

"You really think we'd let you go, just ike that?" he asked, mockingly. "Looks like he still hasn't learned, fellas!" The two men with him started to laugh.

"I say we teach him a lesson." One man suggested, cracking his knuckles. The man holding Yahiko was about to respond when someone kicked his shin. He shouted, but didn't drop Yahiko. He looked down to see a small girl in a green kimono with black hair glaring up at him as she began to strike his leg with her fists.

"Wht are you doing? Get out of here!" He yelled at her. The man holding him kicked her to the ground while the third man picked her up by the front of her kimono.

"Hey, boss. Looks like he got himself a friend." He said and began shaking her.

"Leave her alone!" Yahiko yelled as he kept trying to get free. HE didn't have to protest much. The man holding the girl shouted out in pain and dropped her. She landed with an oof and scrambled off, running as fast as she could, leaving behind a small tama pin.

"She bit me! The little animal bit me!" The man shouted.

"Go get her." The leader ordered. "We don't need anyone ratting us out." The man nodded and ran after her.

"Leave her alone!" Yahiko shouted, "she has nothing to do with you!" He argue as they stepped into a vacant alley. The man tossed him onto the cement wall and Yahiko winced. He didn't have time to recover as the man kicked him in the stomach.

Ena ran as fast as her legs cold carry her. She shouldn't have wandered off, but she got bored waiting for Saya. She hoped Saya wouldn't be mad, but she didn't want the boy to get hurt. The men were big and mean, and she knew someone who could help.

Hope flooded her heart when she saw Saya talking to a man at the inn. She pushed faster towards her friend and crashed into Saya, nearly knocking her over. Immediately, she begn tuggin on the woman's hakamas.

"Ena, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the fear on the girl's face. Ena began pulling her in the direction of the men. She looked at the man. "I'm sorry, please excuse me. I will be right back." The older man looked at her sadly.

"I cannot promise the room will still be here when you return." He told her. Saya sighed and nodded. Better make this quick. Saya let Ena lead her quickly down the street until They came to a halt with Ena shrieking and hiding behind Saya. The man who had grabbed her had just come around the corner and was making a beeline for the child. He reminded Saya of a raging bull.

"You little brat!" He shouted and started to reach for her. Saya grabbed his wrist and twisted it, bending his arm to force him on his knees. He shouted out in pain before looking at Saya with hatred. He was about to open his mouth to yell at her, but Saya stomped on his face, kicking him into the dirt. Ena began to pull on her again, and the two ran. Ena ran ahead and Saya kept up, concerned as to what she had gotten herself into this time.

Saya frowned when they turned the corner into an alley to see two men kicking and stomping on a boy. Ena hugged the corner and Saya passed her. He left her staff and bag next to Ena and got ready to step in. She quietly stepped up behind one man and threw him back, headfirst into a wall and then addressed the second man. He had turned to her and was about to punch her, but she deflected it and struck him in the face. He reeled back, shouting, and holding his nose. He couldn't see with all of the tears and blood from his broken nose.

Saya felt a hand from the other man on her shoulder and she grabbed it and twisted it, while pulling and using her weight to flip him over her, getting him on his back in front of her, and twisted his arm sharply, breaking it. He too howled in pain, and she ignored him, looking at the boy. He was sitting up and grabbing his stomach, looking at her in shock. Her eyebrows raised a bit.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He started to nod but his eyes widened and Saya knew why. She felt a hand yank her hair sharply, but she grabbed his wrist and she turned, delivering a roundhouse kick first to his torso, then to his face, knocking him out. He fell, but pulled out some strands of hair and her ribbon, making her hiss. She huffed and crouched down to get her ribbon before turning to the boy. She knelt in front of him. "Are you able to stand?" She asked. He nodded and she offered him a hand which he took. He was too stunned to argue.

"You took them all out without breaking a sweat." He told her. She nodded.

"Yes," She answered. "I do remember that." She told him as she looked at the men on the ground before looking at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Yahiko." He told her, still awetruck by her skill and speed. She reminded him of someone. "Who are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Saya." She answered with a smile. "I'm Saya. And this little one is Ena." She said and held out an arm, beckoning for Ena to come closer. The small girl ran to her leg and hung on, making Saya laugh. She rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "She came and got me when you two were in trouble."

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no trouble." She answered. "I'm sure this little one would have managed to get into some form of trouble on her own." Ena frowned at Saya. "Where are your parents?"

"What makes you think I need any?!" Yahiko shouted, defensive.

"Well, you are still young." She pointed out and Yahiko crossed his arms, huffing.

"They're dead! Besides, I can take care of myself!" He argued. Saya smiled and pat his head.

"I'm sure you can, but everyone needs help every once in a while." She told him. "So are you alone, then?" She asked. He frowned at her and she just laughed. "Let's go find your group."

"Hey! How do you know I have a group?" He asked, flustered and angry. Saya just smiled at him.

"Lucky guess." She told him shrugging. "But you do have a group yes? I would feel more comfortable sticking with you until we found your group, just in case anyone else tried to pick a fight."

"I told you, I can take care of myself!" He shouted at her.

"Please, indulge an old, worrying woman." She sked with a soft smile. Yahiko agreed with a huff and followed them out of the alley, refusing any help, even though he was quite sore. As the two girls walked head of him, he spotted something on the ground. It was Ena's tama pin. He picked it up.

"Ena." He called gently, stopping the two women. "You dropped this earlier." He handed it to her and she took it, smiling. She startled him by hugging him around his chest. She was a few inches shorter than him and came right under his chin. She released him quickly and grabbed Saya's hand. Yahiko followed them as they walked down the street. He kept his pain to himself, but Saya knew he was hurting and slowed her pace.

"If you don't mind, I need to stop by the inn." She said over her shoulder and Yahiko just grunted. Thunder rumbled over head and Saya looked up. The storm clouds had darkened and Saya sighed as she felt a few raindrops fall. "Oh dear." She sighed. It started to mist, but she never picked up her speed. Instead, she shook off her outer haori and let Yahiko and Ena hide underneath it in an attempt to keep them dry. They arrived at the inn and Ena and Yahiko hid under an awning as Saya spoke with the inn keeper.

Yahiko kept Ena close and kept saya's haori around her and his shoulders. He winced and grabbed his side. It hurt to breathe but he didn't want to let them know he was hurt. He looked at the odd woman. She was short and dressed in men's clothes. Her hair was long and brown with slight waves to it. It fell around her shoulders now that the ribbon was out. She hadn't bothered to put it back in and as she walked, she seemed to use her staff to lean on, and it almost looked as if she had a limp, yet she fought with no issue at all. But there was one thing that really stood out. She had a scar. It was thin and long, stretching from between her eye and ear, all the way down to her jaw. And if he wasn't mistaken, it looked as if it started again on her clavicle, but maybe it was just a trick of the light.

Yahiko watched as she spoke with the man who looked at her sadly. It was pouring by now and getting darker by the second. It looked as if she had lost her room at the inn. Yahiko felt a pang of guilt. She would probably have that room if it wasn't for him. He put the haori back over him and Ena and walked the two of them over to her.

"Miss, do you need a place to stay?" He asked her. Saya looked at him, curious.

"Yes, but don't worry." She told him with a smile. "I will find a place for us to stay."

"I can help." He told her confidently. "You can stay with my friends and I!" He told her firmly. She waved her hand and led the two back over to the awning.

"Yahiko, that's very kind but-" He cut her off.

"Let me help! It's my fault you lost your room!" He argued, determined. "Besides, didn't you say it's ok to ask for help?" Saya smiled at him and almost laughed. She looked at Ena. Ena's safety and comfort came first. Yahiko was offering a chance of a roof to sleep under, and Ena seemed comfortable with him. In fact, the way she was grabbing onto his sleeve leet her know Ena had gotten quite attatched to the boy.

"Very well," Saya said. "Why don't you take me there, and we will speak with your friends." She told him and Yahiko grinned before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a small jog. "Come on!" he told her excitedly.

"Yahiko still isn't back yet." Kaoru said. "I looked everywhere and I can't find him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sanosuke offered, leaning back against the wall. "Probably still blowing off steam."

"But if he's out too long, he'll catch a cold." Kaoru voiced her concern. It had been raining for a while. "I thought when he ran off he'd come home. Do you think something could have happened?" Kenshin stood and addressed her.

"Would you feel better if I went out and looked for him?" Kenshin offered. Kaoru hummed.

"I would." She told him. "Thank you kenshin." She said and the two started to walk toward's the front door.

"It's no trouble." Kenshin told her with a smile. "besides, it is getting late. If he is still blowing off steam, perhaps someone should bring him home." He told her and opened the front door. Kaoru looked out and gasped. Kenshin looked as well and almost froze. He frowned at the tallest figure in the group.

Three people were walking up the walkway towards the door. It was yahiko, a small girl, and a short woman. One look at Yahiko and Kaoru was running off the front porch and into the rain. He was bruised and bloodied.

"Yahiko!" she called out and ran to them. "Yahiko, what happened?" She asked as she reached them. Yahiko came out from under the haori.

"I'm fine Kaoru." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted. "You're bruised all over and you have blood on your face!"

"I'm ok!" He assured her and pointed to the woman behind him. "She helped me out." Kaoru looked behind him and saw the woman for the first time.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kaoru told her and bowed in greeting. "I didn't see you there. Thank you for watching out for him." She told the woman. "My name is Kaoru." The woman bowed slightly. "Please come in, we shouldn't be out in the rain for so long!" She stated and gently grabbed the woman's arm, leading them inside and out of the rain. Once out of the rain, Saya let her Haori hang by her side and Kaour could see her face. She saw the long scar but also saw the kind warmth in her brown eyes as she looked at the little girl. She was no older than the doctor's grandchildren. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who had been extremely quiet. She looked at him, worried about the look on his face. He looked surprised, but not alarmed or worried. Saya leaned her staff against the wall and was using her sleeve to help dry off the child's hair, but looked up to say something when her gaze landed on Kenshin. She seemed to freeze and Kaoru looked between the two. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. "Do you two know each other?" She asked. Saya stood slowly and stared at him. Yahiko looked on, confused as well.

"Kenshin Himura." The woman stated. Kenshin smiled softly at her.

"Saya." He answered. Ena looked up at her friend and tugged on her sleeve. Saya looked down at her and picked her up, resting her on her hip. Saya sniffed and turned to the group.

"Kenshin, Miss Kaoru, this is my ward, Ena." She introduced. "She was the one who alerted me to Yahiko's distress." Kenshin took a step forward and Saya had to resist the urge to step back. Kenshin smiled at the child.

"Thank you Miss Ena, for helping my friend." He told her and turned his attention to Saya. "Is this your daughter then, Saya? I have to say, it is difficult to see you as the motherly type." He teased. Saya pretended to pout but couldn't fight the smile.

"No," Saya told him quietly. "I found her abandonded and she seemed to take a liking to me." A clap of thunder shook the house, scaring the small child, who tightened her grip on the woman before them. Other than that, it was quiet and Kaoru and Yahiko could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ok, that's it." Yahiko shouted, startling everyone. "What's going on here? How do you two know each other? Was she your girlfriend, Kenshin?" Yahiko fired off question after question, the last one to embarrass Kenshin. Kenshin and Saya blushed and agressviely denied it, and Kaoru smacked him upside the head hard enough to shut him up.

"Yahiko, don't be so rude!" She shouted. Yahiko was about to shout back at her when another door slid open revealing Sanosuke.

"What's going on?" He asked and saw Saya and Ena. He nodded at them. "Who're they?"

"That's Saya and Ena, they're going to stay the night!" Yahiko announced.

"Excuse you, this isn't your house, you can't just offer rooms to strangers!" Sanosuke told him.

"And you can't kick them out." Yahiko shouted. "And they're not strangers, they helped me out today! Besides, what are you gonna do? Make them go sleep out in the rain?" He shouted at the taller man. Ena began to squirm and Saya set her down, only for the little one to run straight into Yahiko's back, hugging him tightly from behind and burying her face in his back. Saya chuckled to herself, as did the rest of the adults.

"Well, it seems like she's taken a liking to you, Yahiko, that she has." Kenshin told him.

"you're more than welcome to stay." Kaoru offered to Saya. "But we ate a small while ago. But if you're hungry, I'm sure we have something we can whip up for you real quick."

"That's very kind, but we already ate as well." Saya told her. Yahiko and Sanosuke kept shouting at each other in the background and Kenshin stepped closer to the two women. "We'll just be staying for the evening. Thank you very much for your hospitality, miss Kaoru."

"A friend of Kenshin and Yahiko is welcome here any time." Kaoru told her. Saya smiled at her and brushed some wet hair behind her hair. "Oh! You're soaked!" Kaoru announced and grabbed her arm. "you can borrow some of my clothes while we hang up yours to dry! And I'm sure Dr. Gensei's grand daughters have an extra kimono here Ena can borrow!" Saya tried to protest, but Kaoru had a good grip on her and pulled her down the hall. Kenshin watched her go with a smile on his face. It is good to see his old friend again.

Sorry this is so short, and shitty. Ive been writing this for a week and this is the best I got for the intro. Don't worry, it will get much better, ijust had to get this part out of the way. Please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Saya sat on the floor of the engawa with her legs bent and underneath her. In her lap, Ena lay her head, as Saya's gentle fingers ran through her hair. Saya hummed as she played with Ena's hair, hoping her voice and the rain would lull the small child to sleep.

Saya wore one of Kaoru's outfits usually reserved for exercising in the dojo. She preferred this to the constricting kimono. Ena wore a light kimono that was actually one of Kaoru's kimonos from child hood. Saya felt vibrations in the wood before the paper door slowly slid open. Saya tensed, but otherwise didn't change her position.

She didn't acknowledge the person until they sat beside her, in her personal space, arms almost touching. She saw red hair and knew who it was. Saya closed her eyes and sighed, leaning against Kenshin, trying to let herself relax even a fraction. She frowned, frustrated that she couldn't. Kenshin's shoulders shook, able to feel her trying to relax.

"You should learn to relax, Saya." He told her. "Being constantly on edge will not be good for you, that it won't." She sat upright, keeping her eyes closed. They sat in silence for a few beats before she spoke.

"It has been ten years, my friend. What have you been doing these long years?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking outside.

"Probably the same as you." He told her. "I've just been wandering around Japan, that I have. Offering what help I can to those in need." He answered with a small smile. Saya smiled and closed her eyes again and gave a small chuckle.

"Kenshin, you have followed a nobler path than I." She told him. "It seems as though you have stopped wandering for now. I must admit I am envious. You seemed to have made a home for yourself here." She told him and smiled. "Tell me, my friend. What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" Kenshin asked her. He had been watching her, seeing every smile, every frown, how the scar on her face had healed enough to let the skin move naturally again, how the skin around her eyes revealed lines from smiling.

"Never mind." She said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "I'm being silly." They sat in silence for a little longer before Keshin spoke.

"Saya," He said, catching her attention. She looked at him again, waiting for him to speak again. "Where is your sword? It is strange to see you without it, that it is."

"After that night, I kept to my naginata until I returned home." She told him. "There I lay them in my family's shrine. I have kept to a walking stick since then." She smirked and turned to him. "Besides, I can take care of myself with just my hands if it came down to it." Kenshin smiled at her.

"That you can, Saya." He told her and stood. "I should leave you to rest." He said and moved to the door. There he stopped and turned. "Miss Kaoru has invited you to stay as long as you need. I hope you will accept her offer. Maybe you'll find the answer to your question." Saya looked at him over her shoulder. He was smiling at her and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Kenshin." She told him.

"Goodnight, Saya."

"So you're some friend of Kenshin's?" Sanosuke asked Saya as he sat near her. Kaoru was stirring a pot of something as Kenshin carried one of Dr. Ginsei's granddaughters on his shoulders. Ena and the other little girl were running around Kenshin's legs. Saya hummed as she pulled the needle through Ena's kimono sleeve.

Kaoru had lent her some sewing supplies. Ena had gotten a rip in her kimono sleeve and Saya wanted to repair it. Sewing was one of the few things she was good at.

"How do you guys know each other?" Yahiko asked. Saya kept sewing.

"We fought together for much of the war." She explained. "When I first joined the war, I got myself into quite a bit of trouble. Kenshin saved my life."

"Saya, you're too modest, that you are!" Kenshin told them as best as he could while the small girl pulled at his face. "Saya saved my life more times than I care to admit. She's just as good a swordsman as I, that she is."

"Woah!" Yahiko said, looking at her and turning his body to face her as he sat on his knees. "You're just as strong as Kenshin, then? We should spar, see if you're still as good as you say!" He said. Saya looked at him with a smile and let her hands rest in her lap, sticking the needle in the cloth to hold it. She sat there silent, looking at the small boy who waited for her reply. She closed her eyes and smiled at him before striking him in the forehead with an open palm. It startled all of those sitting on the ground. She didn't hit him hard, but with just enough force to knock him over.

"Be careful what you wish for, Yahiko." She told him and picked up her needle, continuing to sew.

"Wow, Saya." Kaoru said. "I hardly even saw you move!" Keshin had walked over by now, letting the three girls go play on their own. He sat down between Saya and Yahiko.

"I had to learn to be quick." She explained. "Most of the opponents I have had or will have, are going to be larger than I, and they will probably have more strength. To make up for this, I was trained to be quick and effective."

"Who taught you how to fight?" Sanosuke asked, curious about the new woman.

"My father." She answered. "He taught my three brothers and me, starting when we were very young. Being the oldest, I was his first student and was also charged with helping to teach my brothers."

"Oh, you have brothers?" Kaoru asked. "Did they fight in the war as well?" Saya nodded and hummed but offered no explanation. "Where are they now?" Kaoru asked as she kept stirring the pot. Saya shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since I left to join the army." She explained with a smile.

"When she first showed up at the camp, we all thought she was young boy no older than Yahiko's age." Kenshin explained with a smile. "We were all completely surprised to find she had the skills she did. But I have to say, I was more impressed with how she fought without a weapon, that I was."

"What'dya mean, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked and turned to Saya. "Does he mean you have some skill in hand to hand fighting?" Again Saya smiled and nodded.

"I'm probably better with my hands than I am a sword." She explained and finished sewing the sleeve. She knotted the string and bit it, severing it. She folded the kimono as Ena came running over. The child began pulling on her sleeve, begging her to come play. Saya stood, excusing herself from the group, and running after the small girl. The group watched as she chased Ena around before picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder Ena squealed as Saya spun the two of them around.

"She seems too gentle to have been able to fight in the war." Sanosuke pointed out.

"That she does, but don't let her gentle nature fool you, Sanosuke." Kenshin told him with a smile. "Saya has proven herself to be as great an opponent as anyone who ever fought in the war." Yahiko, who had sat up by now, was rubbing his forehead. "She has seen her fir share of violence, I must admit I am glad to see her smiling again."

"She was so fast." Yahiko said, almost stunned. "I didn't even see it coming."

"Well, maybe you two can see how fast or strong she is later." Kaoru teased them. "But for now, let's eat!" Kaoru had announced that the food was ready and turned to call out to Saya and the kids.

The three girls bolted over to the group and Saya followed behind. Ena planted herself next to Yahiko, invading his personal space. He leaned away, but she grabbed his sleeve, making him stay. He sighed and let her sit. Kenshin smiled at him as Kaoru passed around food.

"Hope you have a strong stomach, Saya." Sanosuke told her, catching her attention as she sat down. "Kaoru's cooking is terrible. I'm kind of surprised we haven't been poisoned yet." Saya laughed.

"Trust me, I've thought about it." Kaoru mumbled through her teeth at him. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to ya know!" She shouted.

"I'm sure it's nothing worse than anything I've made." Saya told her and took a bowl of food. Saya took a bite and froze. Sanosuke and Yahiko stared at her as she stared down at her bowl. "Woah." She whispered. Yahiko and Sanosuke started to snicker. "This is, this is really good." Saya mumbled to herself. Yahiko shouted, confused, Sanosuke's jaw dropped to the floor, and Kenshin fell over. Kaoru grinned and clapped her hands.

"See, I'm not as bad of a cook as you guys seem to think I am!" She exclaimed. Saya dug in, enjoying the warm food, as everyone else took their bowls. The group sat and ate, talking casually. Ena hadn't eaten much, but left the bowl on the ground to go seek out Saya's attention. She sat cross legged on the ground next to her and held her hands out to Saya. Saya set her bowl down and faced her, resting her hands over the little girl's. Saya shifted to sit in the same cross legged position as Ena. Ena quickly tried to smack the tops of Saya's hands, but she drew them away too quickly. Ena giggled as this happened over and over again. Kenshin looked over and smiled at the girl's laughter.

"So, Saya," Kaoru spoke, "What do you do for a living?"

"Mostly just odd jobs here and there." She answered. "I was able to sell many things from my family's house after the war, so I got a good sum of money from that."

"But what about your parents and brothers?" Kaoru asked. Saya looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm not very close with my family." She explained. "So I mostly did it just to irritate them" Kaoru nearly fell over with how blunt she was and how odd of an answer that was.

"Come on, Ena, come play!" The older girl said as she tugged on Ena's sleeve.

"Ya! Come play!" The smaller one urged and Ena stood, running off to play. But they returned quickly to pull Yahiko, almost dragging him to his feet.

"Saya, how old is Ena?" Kaoru asked, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm actually not sure, but she's no older than Yahiko." She answered.

"Why doesn't she speak?" Kaoru asked.

"I am actually unsure myself." Saya admitted. "She is able to, she has no issue hearing, and a doctor told me there is nothing wrong with her voice. Ena chooses not to speak." Saya looked to Ena with a small smile at her enthusiasm before replacing the smile with concern. "I believe she's been scared to silence. Something must have happened to scare her. She wakes up some night petrified, sobbing. It takes hours to calm her down."

"I wonder what could have happened to her." Kaoru said quietly. Saya shrugged and picked up her bowl.

"So what brings you to town?" Sanosuke asked as he leaned back a bit. Saya shrugged.

"We've just been hopping from town to town. " Saya answered casually. "This one was the closest, and I wanted to find a place for Ena to sleep so we didn't get washed away by the storm."

"Well, we are certainly glad to have you, that we are." Kenshin told her with a smile. Saya smiled back. "And it's been nice to meet little Ena."

"Yeah, but it looks like she feels the same about Kaoru's cooking that we do." Sanosuke said, poking Ena's bowl of hardly touched food. Saya chucked and looked at Kaoru. She paled. Kaoru looked murderous. Then she started throwing things.

Kaoru began to shout at Sanosuke as she threw vegetables at him. He blocked it easily, using Kenshin as a shield. Saya leaned away to avoid getting hit in the cross fire. Sanosuke argued that he doesn't fight for hire anymore and he has no money. Saya was startled when Kaoru launched a bucket at the two men, hitting Kenshin on the head. Saya began to grab onto Kaoru's kimono with the plan to pull her to sit down.

"Pardon me for interrupting." A voice called to them. The four stopped and looked at the newcomer. He looked to be a police officer. Saya's eyes flicked to Ena, pleased to see she and the two other girls were hanging onto Yahiko. "I apologize for the disruption I cause last time we met."

"It's no trouble at all, what brings you here today?" kenshin asked with a bright smile. Saya quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kenshin. _What kind of trouble has he been getting into?_

"I am here to ask for your help, Himura Kenshin." He stated formally. Kenshin's calm smile fell. Saya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He met her gaze and nodded. Saya stood and placed herself next to him.

"How can we help?" She asked. The man looked at her and a look of confusion crossed his face. She seemed familiar but ignored the thought.

Saya sat across from Kenshin while the rest of the group sat inside the room. She held Ena in her lap, letting the child braid her hair. Saya listened as the officer began to explain the problem they had been having. The murderer killing anyone who just happened to be in he vicinity of his prey. Something about the man he was describing seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Before long, Ena began to wiggle and squirm, wanting to be released. Saya let her go an she bolted off the engawa and into the yard.

Ena chased after her target, creeping up behind it as quietly as she could. She stopped when the rabbit's ears perked up and it looked over its shoulder. Ena and the rabbit stared at each other before the rabbit began to hobble away. Something was wring with it's leg so it couldn't run away as fast as usual. Ena started to chase it, giggling. The rabbit ran in circles a bit before heading to the front gate, trying to escape. Ena followed it, giggling all the way.

Saya could hear her laughter getting quieter and she snapped her attention to the courtyard. Where was Ena? Saya quietly stood and jogged out into the yard, looking for Ena. She followed the sounds of her laugh and swore when she realized she was leaving the property. Saya ran to the exit just in time to see Ena go around the corner.

"Ena!" Saya called out and ran out of the compound herself. She saw Ena turn a corner and jogged after her. "Ena, come back here." She called out gently. She smiled and shook her head. Ena was an adventurous child, that she was. Saya walked along quickly and turned the corner. She frowned. Where had Ena run off to? She looked around and froze when she heard a scream. It was Ena. Saya ran in the direction of the screaming and turned the corner to see a man holding onto a struggling Ena. Saya scowled and ran right at him.

He didn't notice her running full force at him, so when her fist connected with his nose, he went reeling back, dropping Ena. Saya followed him and struck him right under the solar plexus. He was doubled over and she held her hands together and brought them down over his head, knocking him to the ground. She could hear Kenshin and his friends running to them.

"Are you sure it came from this way?" She heard Sanosuke say.

"Positive!" Yahiko told him. Saya reached down and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. She lifted him off the ground slightly.

"Who sent you?" She hissed quietly. The man looked dazed. She shook him and asked again, "Who sent you?" She let him drop back to the ground when his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Saya," She heard her friend call. "Are you alright?" She turned with a small smile and nodded before walking over to Ena, who sat on the ground shaking and sniffling. She crouched down.

"Are you alright?" She asked the little girl. Ena nodded and held her arms out. Saya smiled and lifted her up, holding her on her hip.

"What happened?" Sanosue asked, indicating the man on the ground.

"Hm?" Saya asked and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, nothing important." She shrugged and walked over to the group. "Kenshin, have you decided on helping them?"

"That I have." Kenshin told her calmly. She nodded in understanding and looked at him firmly.

"I am coming with you." She told him. He smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I know there's no arguing with you when you have that look about you." He said cheerfully. Saya snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back." Kaoru suggested. "It looks like it's going to rain."


	3. Chapter 3

]Saya stood next to Kenshin and looked at the group of men that had been gathered to fight the man who had made the threat. They were arrogant and greedy.

"Are you sure all you need is your staff, Saya?" Kenshin asked her. "If it were to break under the pressure of a sword, you'd be left in a very unpleasant situation." Saya looked at him and smiled.

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" She teased and nodded. "I am sure. Besides, you forget that I have been trained to fight with the staff. I know what I am doing, Kenshin. You don't need to worry." She assured him.

"Besides, with you and me here, I doubt she'll even have to fight." A new voice said. Saya and Kenshin looked to see Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke, why did you decide to come?" Kenshin asked him as Sanosuke approached.

"Come on, did you think I was gonna let you hog such a fun fight by yourself?" He asked. Saya laughed quietly and Kenshin smiled.

"This isn't a bar room brawl." He said.

"I'm sure he knows this," Saya said. Sanosuke shrugged.

"It doesn't bother be either way," Sanosuke told him, "but what exactly did the police chief mean before we decided to help? Killed before they pulled out their gun?"

"Well, I have an idea." Kenshin admitted.

"You don't think it could be-" Saya started, but let her sentence trail off.

"Don't tell me you two might actually have an idea who this guy is." Sanosuke said. The clock chimed and Saya could feel her stomach drop. The Police officer announced the time and she gripped her staff tighter. She walked slowly across the room and peered out one of the windows. She saw the guards standing about, looking at each other. In an instant, they drew out their guns, but they were too slow. Saya saw a figure dash out towards them, cutting them down, before disappearing again. She had gasped and the men outside shouted and yelled in pain as they fell. In a flash Kenshin and Sanosuke were at the second window, pushing it open. They could see the men on the ground.

"Saya, did you see him?" Kenshin asked, looking at her. She let her staff rest against the wall as she made sure the windows were locked. She shook her head.

"No. Just a blur of white and black." She told him. They could hear a comostion on the floor below them.

"He's coming. Sanosuke and I will take the front." Kenshin instructed. "Everyone else, follow our lead from there. Saya, stick close to the gentleman." Saya nodded as the two men headed over to the door. She knew Kenshin had little faith in the other men with them, and she didn't blame them. She noticed the window was wide open.

"Damnit, you two." She said and made her way over to it. "You left it wide open!" She heard someone suggest that maybe he wouldn't show up. She leaned out of the window to grab the frames. Something caught her eye and she gasped as she pushed herself back inside and took a step away from the window as the tip of a sword sliced her upper arm deeply as she brought it up to protect her face. The sword struck the window frame before being pulled out and brought down. Saya twisted out of the way, not realizing there was a man behind her who would have his back sliced open. She spun on her heal and faced the new man, and kneeled to pick up her staff that had fallen over with both hands, ready in case he came after her. She remained in a crouched position.

The man stood on the sill, laughing maniacaly. The whole room stood still and silent, waiting for him to make a move.

"there they are, worthless bugs with no lives." He laughed and started to count. "Just sixteen of you? Much less than I thought there'd be." She could hear Sanosuke and Kenshin talking quietly, but she couldn't make out what they said. Then, Mr. Tani told everyone to get him, offering even more money, and a position in the army. Saya swore as the large group of men came her way, wanting a piece of the man in the window. She stood and backed up, not wanting to get roped into the fray.

"You idiots, are you going to waste your life for a little money?" Sanosuke shouted. Saya kept backing up towards him and Kenshin, but didn't make it far with the mob of men heading towards the man. She watched as the man flicked is sword about, almost as if writing a symbol. He laughed the whole time and men fell, blood spraying and pooling on the ground.

"Such a wonderful feeling." He laughed as he licked his sword. "I won't let you run." He said forcefully. Saya swore something flashed in his eyes, and she suddenly felt heavier. She tried to move her arms, but found she was frozen. She couldn't move. Panic started to rise, but she breathed in and forced herself to stay calm.

"What did he do to us?" She heard Sanosuke ask. Saya focused on breathing and once that was under control, she tried to force her arms to move. Or hell, maybe she could get her legs to move. She was absorbed in her personal struggle and didn't even hear the man talking.

She needed to get free. Whatever it was, she needed to break free. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on moving. She had to move. She opened her eyes and saw Sanosuke starting to move, but he was still struggling. If he could do it, so could she. The man looked at him and began speaking with Sanosuke.

"What shall you lose first?" He asked as he raised his sword and began heading towards Sanosuke. Saya grew desperate and tensed her muscles and forced herself with all of her strength to lunge forward. There was no way she would just sit by and do nothing. Not again, not on her life. She heard a popping sound but ignored it, bolting to try and step between the man and Sanosuke. "Your arm, or your head?" The man laughed as he raised his sword and was bringing it down.

Sanosuke breathed a sigh of relief when Saya stepped in front of him. She used the front of her staff to knock the sword away, and using the momentum to twist her staff, pointing the end in the man's direction and standing at the ready.

The man looked at her. At first glance he had mistaken her for a man. He laughed at her, seeing her stern, focused face.

"What a surprise." He stated. "At first I mistook you for a man." HE began to slowly raise his sword again. Saya stood still, waiting for him to strike.

"Nikaido Method. Shino Ipo." Kenshin spoke from behind Sanosuke. "Another name for the spell of frozen terror." Saya could hear the anger in his voice. He leapt over Sanosuke and Saya, landing infront of her, knocking away the sword the man had moved to point back at her. Kenshin deflected the sword and passed the man, getting his attention away from Saya and Sanosuke. "As I suspected, it was you after all." He explained and Saya watched as the man's hat fell away. "I heard rumors in Kyoto during the revolution. Of one who could use Shino Ipo and could paralyze victims from the pounding energy resonating from his eyes." Saya's eyes went wide as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Sanosuke heard her sharp intake of breath.

"The stray manslayer." She spoke quietly, almost in awe. "Jinei Udo." She heard Sanosuke make a sound of confusion but ignored him. She gripped her staff tighter and prepared in case she had to move again. Jinei laughed and turned to face Kenshin. Saya took this time to step back and stand beside Sanosuke. She kept her attention on Kenshin and Jinei but spoke lowly to Sanosuke. If Jinei decided to attack, it would be best if the three of them were mobile at least.

"Sanosuke." She said to him quietly. She heard him hum in response. "Shino Ipo is a spell that can be broken." She told him. "You can move, but you must have a strong will. Are you strong Sanosuke? DO you have a strong will?" She asked him. She could feel his eyes boring in to her head.

"He's got kenshin!" He shouted, startling Saya. She needed to be paying more attention, but she wasn't too concerned for Kenshin right now. Kenshin was able to break the spell quickly.

"Sanosuke, you must fight it." Saya instructed. "Breathe in, calm yourself, and move." She told him. She heard him grunt. She frowned. He was still stuck. "Move." She whispered. She heard him grunt again.

"I can't." he told her. She didn't accept this.

"Move." She whispered again, forcefully.

"I can't." He told her, matching her tone.

"Move." She told him more forcefully. She heard him grunting and saw him begin to move. "Move." She ordered, beoming more forceful. "Move." She ordered a little louder. She could hear him getting frustrated. "Move!" She hissed. She heard a pop as Sanosuke took a step forward infront of her.

"Enough!" He shouted, both at her and at Jinei. She watched him as he lifted a large statue above his head. Saya's eyes went wide. "Kenshin isn't a man slayer anymore!" He shouted at Jinei. "He's decided since the revolution to never kill anyone ever again!" He shouted and began to run towards Jinei. Saya briefly wondered if maybe she should have left him still. He was going to get into trouble just running head long at the enemy like that. "He's not like you!" He shouted and brought the Statue down, trying to strike Jinei. She watched in horror as Jinei brought his sword up and then down. She held her breathe as the smoke cleared. Jinei was untouched, but Sanosuke was looking at his wrists and shouted when blood sprayed from them. Her ears were filed with Jinei's laughter. "What a fool." He laughed. Saya heard Kenshin shout and she began to run forward.

Kenshin charged Jinei and Saya reached out, grabbing Sanouske's shirt, and pulled him back, away from the fray. This was Kenshin's battle, and she knew better than to interfere. Saya had to admit she was happy to see he was still as acrobatic as ever, and still just as fast. Or at least he seemed to be. But the cut on his arm during the pause told her otherwise. But it had been ten years, and it wasn't that deep.

"Kenshin." Sanosuke said worriedly as he held his wrists, trying to stop the bleeding. Saya wanted to help him, but she needed to stay prepared. She tapped his arm with her staff.

"It's just a scratch." She hissed. "Calm down." She watched as Jinei put his sword away. Every behind her could move again. Saya watched as Jinei climbed into the window, announcing he wanted to fight the Kenshin from the war. He was leaving. Saya stod up straight, relaxing her stance, and brought her staff to lean it against her shoulder. Kenshin called out to Jinei as he disappeared. Saya watched as Sanosuke ran to the window, peering out it. She sighed and went to find a first aid kit.

Saya found it and leaned her staff against the wall. She sighed again and went over to the two men. She grabbed kenshin by his ponytail, startling him, and Sanosuke by his coat. She dragged them both over to the wall where her staff rested and released them. She pointed to the wall.

"Sit." She ordered quietly. The men sat. Sanosuke was confused but kenshin offered her a small smile as she sat with them. Saya was quiet as she opened the kit. She turned to Sanosuke first. "Wrists." She ordered. He quietly held them out to her. They sat in silence for a bit as she began cleaning and wrapping his wrists. Kenshin sat with his sword against his shoulder. Sanosuke watched her while she worked, and saw her scowl. She seemed angry about something and he was unnerved by her expression. He had seen her serious and relaxed, but never angry like this. She was just about finished his first arm when he spoke.

"So what's got you so worked up?" He asked. In response, Saya tightened the knot rather harshly, making him wince loudly. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He shouted. Saya was quiet as she grabbed his other wrist gently and began working on that wrist.

"You should not be so reckless." She told him quietly. Sanosuke looked at her, offeneded. He was about to speak up but kneshin stopped him.

"Don't take it personally, Sanosuke." He told him with a small smile. "Saya means well, she's just worried. She has more reason out of the three of us to be warry of Jinei." He explained, his smile fading.

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked, looking to Saya again. "Have you met him before? Ow! Stop doing that." He shouted when she tightened the second bandage tightly. She patted his wrist, signaling she was done and shook her head.

"Kenshin exaggerates." She explained and turned to her friend. He slipped his arm out of his kimono and let her start cleaning it. "I was assigned to a group early on in the war. One night I was given an assignment. It only took two days. By the time I returned, I was told my group had all been killed in the night by Jinei Udo. Had I not been out killing a man, I would have been dead myself." HSe explained.

"Were you close to the men?" Sanosuke asked quietly.

"I was familiar with them, yes." She answered and began wrapping Kenshin's arm. "I had spent three months working with them." Sanosuke looked at her, frowning. She tightened the wrappings on Kenshin's arm.

"Damnit." He said. "That guy's totally off his rocker. Now he's decide that he wants you to be his next target?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin. "What's he thinkin'?" He asked. Saya began putting everything back in the kit, just listening. She knew what Kenshin would do, and there was no stopping the stubborn man.

"It's alright." Kenshin told him. "In fact I believe this may work out better." He admitted.

"Kenshin, don't tell me that you decided to help the police chief knowing from the beginning that this would happen." Sanosuke said quietly. Saya looked from Sanosuke to Kenshin, waiting for his answer. Kenshin sat silently for a few beats before answering.

"I have to admit thoug, Jinei did have a point. It's not possible for me to fight and win against him as I am now." He explained. Saya felt her heart clench at his words. She knew it would happen, but it still hurt. Kenshin looked up and past the two near him. "However, I will find a way to defeat him." He announced determined. Kenshin stood and Sanosuke and saya watched. "As someone who also lived as a manslayer during the revolution, this is not a battle I can continue to avoid in my lifetime." Kenshin explained further as he slid his sword into his belt. "That it is not."

"Alright Kenshin." Sanosuke said with an understanding smile. He began to scratch his face. "I guess you've completely written us out of the equation then, hu?"

"Actually, no. I have a favor to ask, Sanosuke." Kenshin said, turning to him. "Please give a message to Miss Kaoru."

"And Her?" He asked, pointing to Saya. Saya stood and grabbed her staff before meeting Kenshin's gaze. Her stare was stern as she looked at him. He looked to her apologetically.

"Saya, please understand-" He began to speak but she cut him off by turning on her heel. She stood completely still, no longer looking at him. It took her a few minutes to find what she wanted to say. But when she spoke, her voice was level and cold.

"Do what you will." Saya stated. She walked away, leaving the kit on a desk, and made her way down the hall. She would not watch him go back to who he was, not again. She had seen what the war had done to him, and to others. If he was stubborn enough to refuse the help of his friends, then so be it She wouldn't sit back and watch him destroy himself and his friends. Saya refused to be a part of it.

When she looked up, she found that she was outside. Saya looked up to the moon and scowled. She began walking again. The farther away from that stubborn fool, the better. Saya sighed when she realized it would be hard on Ena to leave her new friends behind. She continued walking into the woods. Maybe she could pay Kaoru to house Ena for her. She would stop by every once in a while, sure, but perhaps Ena would be safer without her.

Saya stopped walking and looked behind her. She heard someone, but couldn't see them. She looked ahead of her and saw the tall man just a few feet from her.

"Jinei." She said calmly. He grinned at her.

"So, you remember me." He sneered.

"Vaguely." She said. "You and I never formally introduced ourselves. I've only met you in passing." He chuckled.

"I know a man who would pay me very well to bring you to him." He told her. Saya didn't seem phased. She knew who he was talking about and relaxed the grip on her staff. She smirked.

"Dead or alive?" She asked. Jinei grinned even wider.

"It's funny. He never specified." Jinei said. "I suspect he'd prefer to deal with you on his own."

"What do you want?" She asked, wanting him to get to the point he wanted to make.

"You are close with the battosai." He pointed out and began to draw his sword. "Perhaps if something were to happen to you, it would bring out who he really is."

"Do not forget," Saya told him calmly, "I am able to fend for myself." He grinned wickedly before moving forward. Saya parried his attack easily with her staff. He remained close to her and grinned wickedly.

"Do not forget," He mocked, "that you have someone to protect. Someone who can't fend for themselves." Saya glared and pushed him away. She stared him in the eyes and he could see the message. _Do not touch the child._ He smirked, sheathed his sword and began to walk away. "I suspect I will be seeing you again, little girl."


End file.
